With Love From Japan
by Spiffy Da WonderSheep
Summary: New fic form: POSTCARD STYLE! Really short chapters, Faith and Wesley are in Japan and sending cards home.
1. Postdate: June 21, Tokyo, Japan

From Japan With Love   
By Spiffy Da WonderSheep  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, well, after this trip I own a kimono and a fan and 8 grand in credit card debt, so everything else belongs to Joss or Fox or UPN or someone else. Continuity? HA! Sometime before Faith went bad.  
  
Part 1  
  
Postdate: June 21, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Dear Mr. Giles:  
Faith insisted I send you this postcard of Woman Taking a Bath, I think I am finally beginning to see the glimmers of appreciation of fine culture in her. Frankly, we have nothing better to do than to go to museums for the last three days. All the reference books I have say that the 'festival' is supposed to take place tomorrow, but there is no sign of it. It seems that we will have a nice, quiet visit. Which is quite fine by me, I have a chance to brush up on my Japanese.  
With warmest regards, Wesley Wyndham-Price  
  
  
  
Postdate: June 21, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Dear B:  
Yeah, well, it was either this or the naked postcard that I made Wesley send to Giles as a giggle. Pretty much nothing's going on here, except Wesley dragging me to museums during the day and then pouring over old books at night. No fun, no action, none of the S word, they cremate like 99.9% of their dead within 24 hours. I wish they'd let you come with, we'd have some great fun cruising the club scene here. Oh well, a few more days and I'll be back in good ol' Sunny D. As the cheesy postcard says,  
With Love From Japan, Faith  
  
  
  
  



	2. Postdate: June 22, Tokyo, Japan

With Love From Japan  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Void where prohibited by law. Um, wait, you know what I mean.   
  
Postdate: June 22, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Dear B:  
Well, this postcard is of the place the big 'festival' (read: party) will be happening tonight, The Golden Pavilion. Oddly enough, it is gold plated. I should mention, the party that will happen tonight _if_ Wesley is reading these books right. The man said he could speak Japanese, but I think he was hoping. He stopped to ask directions from a cop, and almost got arrested. However, the cop spoke English better than Wesley spoke Japanese, and I didn't get the night off to go dancing in Roppongi. Well, we're off now to freeze my tail, and spend time thinking of ways to get back at Wesley for dragging me 6000 miles for nothing.  
With Love Form Japan (cheesy, but fun), Faith  
  
Dear Mr. Giles:  
Frankly, I am stumped why there is not more preperations in evidence for the Festival of Reganuko Summoning we are supposed to attend tonight. It is possible that the comments Faith has been making about my rusty language skills are correct, and if so, I must apologize to you and Buffy as soon as we return for leaving you alone with all the duties in Sunnydale. Well, here is a postcard of the Meiji Shrine, a lovely example of Shinto architecture, although Faith was more interested in the district just outside the gates, which was filled with modern Japanese teenager culture. I fear I am completely at a loss as to what is going on with children around the world today.   
With warmest regards, Wesley Wyndham-Price  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Postdate: June 24, Tokyo, Japan

With Love From Japan  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Do not submerge in water. Wait, I meant...   
  
Postdate: June 24, Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
Dear B:  
Would you believe he got the date wrong? I sit out in the middle of a freezing cold rainstorm all night, almost get pneumonia, and then he remembers that two lines mean 2, and THREE lines means 3!!! GARH! It was a fun party, sorry you had to miss it. We went to Shinjuku afterwards, and THAT was also a wild party, of the not-S------ type. They sell these little cheesy fortune things at every single shrine big enough to hold a table and a cash register (and I sure saw a lot of shrines, @!#$ing Wesley), I got you one for "Luck In Work". Even though we make our own luck, eh B? See you tomorrow (which is today but it's not, gotta love the International Date Line).  
With Love From Japan (I'm sick of that line already), Faith  
  
Dear Mr. Giles:  
Unfortunately, due to a small error in converting the dates, we were a day early for the situation here in Japan. On the bright side, early is better than late! We will be returning to the United States tomorrow. I am bringing you a lovely talisman I purchased for surprisingly cheap at the Meiji shrine, it is for fortune in your workplace. Protection is the better part of valor, as Travers always said at school.   
Sayonara, Wesley Wyndham-Price


End file.
